


Tate Langdon Headcanons

by xoBellaxo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story: Murder House - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoBellaxo/pseuds/xoBellaxo
Summary: All of the headcanons I've made about Tate Langdon.





	1. Dating Tate Langdon Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted last year - my writing style has changed and improved.

\- When you first met you were scared but then you got to know him

\- You were unpacking when he randomly popped up in your room, he complimented your music but you just stared at him

\- Like bish why are you in my room???

\- He realized why you weren’t responding and just left

( - He thought you were cute so he didn’t want any problems)

\- He showed up more and eventually you got used to his presence

\- At first, you would ignore him and just let him stay near you but then you started to make small talk

\- And soon he was your best friend

\- You talked about music, how school sucked, problems with your family, depression/sadness, and much more

\- He knew everything about you and you knew (most of) everything about him

( - He left out the shooting up the school, setting fire to his stepdad, and killing the gay couple because you know… people usually don’t want to hang out with killers)

( - I mean unless that’s your thing, I don’t judge)

\- He slowly started to flirt with you and you loved it… he could tell

\- He’d scoot closer to you and throw his arm around your shoulder and whisper sweet (sometimes dirty) things in your ear to make you blush

\- He would pop up in your room while your changing (accidental? nah) and purr out compliments (sometimes dirty)

\- He’d tell you pervy jokes

\- And then one day he just kissed you

\- You were sitting on your bed and he just kissed you and then he disappeared

\- The next time you saw him you two confirmed you two are dating

\- He is a huge cuddler!

\- Like he loves holding you or being held

\- He prefers to hold you so if you two fall asleep when he wakes up he can play with your hair or he can trap you in his arms

\- If his depression kicks in really bad he just wants you to hold him and kiss him and tell him it all okay

\- Kissing Tate is beautiful

\- His lips are strangely soft

\- His kisses are sweet and soft but if he gets riled up or you two fight they become passionate and fast

\- You become hypnotized when he kisses you

\- When you leave for school, Tate waits like a puppy

\- He just sits in your room by the window and waits to see you walk towards the door

\- Then he moves downstairs and just bear hugs you when you walk into the house

\- Showered with kisses to

\- He just missed you so much

\- You are his light

\- Tate has depression and hears voices in his head so you protect him from all the nasty thoughts

\- He knows your always there for him

\- He knows you’ll hold him and make everything better

\- He always reminds you how much he loves you because he knows what it’s like to feel unloved


	2. Your Nicknames For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you call each other.

\- Tates nicknames for you are very affectionate

\- “C’mere Kitten,” 

\- “What’cha doing baby??”

\- “I love you, babe”

\- Though some of them are just teasing

\- “What are you doing, dork?”

\- “Give me a second weirdo.”

\- “How do spell youtube?”

\- “I don’t know”

\- “Course not asshat”

\- Your nicknames annoy him

\- “Hey tatertot, can you help me with this?”

\- “Would you like some more mash po-tate-os?” 

\- “I’m leaving.” 

\- “NoOOo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8, 2018


	3. When You Confess You Like Him [Too] (Pre-Death & Post-Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His reaction when you say you like him [back].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Death HC'S are rather short, just because I feel like his reaction would be alike to his Pre-Death one.

PRE DEATH TATE

\- Tate is a loner so you’ve probably known him for a while

\- You’re really his only friend

\- Whether you met at school, a concert, or your his neighbor you are the only person he talks to

\- And because of that he probably has had a crush on you for a long time

\- When you start showing signs of liking him he doesn’t believe it

\- Like if you get closer to him than usual he just thinks your being more affectionate

\- When you’re watching a horror movie if you get scared you jump towards him and grab onto him but after your not scared anymore you stay holding onto him he just thinks you got too scared

\- Whenever you two are walking around your hand would brush him and he’d tell himself you were just standing really close to him

\- Finally when you confess he just overjoyed

\- He just smiles and picks you up pressing his lips to yours

\- He might spin you around

\- Might also grope you

\- It’s Tate you love him for him so you can’t be mad

\- How the conversation probably went

\- “- “Tate… I need to tell you something.”

\- “Okay, what is it?”

\- “I like you.”

\- *smiles* “I like you too, Y/N.”

\- How the conversation went (parody)

\- “Tate… I need to tell you something.”

\- “Okay, what is it?”

\- “I like you.”

\- “…”

\- “…”

\- “I love you.”

POST DEATH TATE

\- First of all, Tate would love you as soon as you came into the house

\- He just KNEW you were meant to be his

\- So when you confess he would be ecstatic

\- “Tate, I like you.”

\- “I knew it! I like you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8, 2018


	4. Comforting You When You Get Scared (Thunderstorms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're scared of thunder and lightning, so your ghosty boyfriend comforts you.

\- When you told Tate you were scared of thunderstorms he wouldn’t take it seriously until one comes and he sees you get scared

\- Then he feels terrible

\- He tries to comfort you

\- He’ll put a hand on your shoulder and ask if you’re okay 

\- Then he sees your too scared to even reply

\- He instantly would pull you into a hug

\- If you’re near a couch or bed he’ll lay down with you

\- Pull the warm cover over you two and just let you bury your head into his chest

\- He’ll kiss the top of your head and whisper that you’re okay

\- “It’s okay kitten, I got you.”

\- He will hold you until the storm is over

\- He’ll turn on things to try and make you feel better

\- He might turn on some Kurt Cobain to try and drown out the thunder/lightning

\- He would also turn on your favorite movie

\- If all else failed he would just try and get you to go to sleep promising you’d wake up in his arms

\- “Just close eyes kitten, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8, 2018


	5. Sex With Tate Langdon Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with Tate would include.

\- Tate has two types of moods when it comes to sex

\- Number one, sweet and caring 

\- He starts by kissing you softly and letting his hands rub your legs

\- Then after both of your clothes are scattered on the floor he starts foreplay

\- Tate loves to go down on you but he isn’t confident in doing it, he never really had much practice

\- But if he does give you head he tries really head

\- And it’s clear to see that.

\- Also, he loves it when you tug on his hair 

\- He loves it when you give him head though

\- Anyway, back to pleasing you. Tate is amazing with his fingers and its one of his favorite things. Because when he’s fingering you he can still be up and close to you and see all of your expressions. 

\- He loves kissing you while he fingers you, feeling you moan into his mouth turns him on for some reason

\- After foreplay 

\- Tate will enter you and immediately kiss you before he starts moving, in his sweet and caring mood he likes to do missionary that way you two are close

\- He likes to kiss your neck and leave hickeys, he also nuzzles pretty much every part of your body. Hair, neck, you name it. 

\- Tate loves whispering sweet things to you 

\- He just smiles big as he tells you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are to him as he makes love to you

\- Sometimes he’ll say something that is unintentionally funny and if you slightly giggle he loses it 

\- Which ruins the moment

\- If Tate is in one of his high on adrenaline and I’m angry moods

\- Fuck everything I just said! Because he is completely different.

\- He rushes to you and grabs the back of your neck assaulting your lips with a rough and passionate kiss 

\- Then he rips off his clothes and either you can take off your own or deal with his rough hands pulling them off of you

-He skips foreplay

\- So then he pins you down, probably in doggy, and just starts pounding himself into you

\- He has a choking kink that sometimes comes out during sweet sex but it is ALWAYS there during rough sex 

\- He loves hearing you gasp

\- He will pull your hair until your scalp hurts

\- And he’ll fuck you until your entire body hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8, 2018


	6. NSFW Alphabet with Tate Langdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughty ABC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Not Safe For Work  
> Sexual Content

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Depending on how many times you did it or how hard, Tate might be sleepy. If it was a loving gentle time he’ll be wide awake and just want to have you hold him and talk about your futures. If you it was long and hard he’ll be sleepy and will just let you take him into your arms or take you into his and drift off into sleep. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tate’s favorite body part of his is his hands, he loves what he can do with them. All the destruction he can do and then being able to make you whither underneath him makes them his favorite. 

+

His favorite body part of yours is also your hands. He loves how much smaller they are and how dainty they are compared to his. He loves how whenever he pleases you your hands will wrap and tug on his hair or go to his biceps as sweet soft purrs leave your mouth.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Tate likes to cum on your breast, watching his seed drip on the chest as you clean yourself off just makes him smile.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Tate’s dirty secret is one you don’t know since he is a ghost he can decide if he wants to be seen or not. If he finds out your showering he’ll stick to the shadows as he watches the waters fall over your skin as you scrub yourself clean, he’ll watch you shave your perfect legs and just smirk knowing he’ll be able to feel their softness whenever you leave the shower. Sometimes he comes out of the shadows to play and he’ll let his invisible hands ghost over your skin and you’ll get a strange feeling of want over your body and then his favorite show comes on.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

When Tate was alive he had sex plenty of times, he might’ve been a grungy teenager with problems but ladies loved him, at least for a night. Plus he’s watched a lot of porn so he knows what to do. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Tate’s favorite position depends on his mood. If he is in a ‘making love’ mood he likes missionary so he can kiss you while he pleases you.

If he is in a jealous angry mood he prefers the doggy style where he can grab and pull your hair while pounding you.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Tate can never be very serious at the moment, he is always smiling and whispering sweet things in your ear and sometimes their funny and all it takes if a giggle from you for him to lose it.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Tate trims down there, he has blonde hair so you can’t really see and it’s short enough that you barely notice.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

As I said above, he can never be serious but romantic he can be. Tate will always make sure you’re being pleasured and happy with what’s going on even if its hard sex, he would never want you to feel unloved or unhappy with him. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

We all know Tate jerks off a lot, mainly to whoever he loves at the time.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Bondage - Restraint or restriction of a subject  
D/s - Short for dominance and submission (Tate would switch)  
Ageplay - Roleplay involving a distinct difference in ages, and often power exchange based on those ages. (Tate would switch between daddy and little)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Tate can’t leave the house so it will often just be in your bedroom but if he’s feeling racy he is all for bending you’re over the kitchen table or having some fun in the living room. His favorite 'public’ place would be outside when a family lived there the swings were quite fun.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Tate is a teenager, anything turns him on but seeing you get mad differently gets him going.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

Tate would never want to hurt you if you were to ever come to him with knife play or something like that he would immediately be turned off. He would also never do anything with bodily fluids or something without your consent. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Tate loves it when you give him head. He could be in the middle of anything but if you offer to go down on him he’d drop whatever it is but he loves going down on you just as much. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Tate can be romantic and slow or he can be fast and hard, it all depends on his mood.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Tate loves them, he understands that you are in school and want to get good grades so he’s fine with a quickie before you go to school or just one so you can have time to study. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Tate will try anything you want (aside from what is listed in NO) and he’s fine with doing it in risky places, he loves risk. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Despite Tate having a lot of sex drive he can’t really go for two rounds, the first round usually last 15-30 minutes and he gives it all he gots so afterward he either wants to sleep or cuddle and talk with you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Tate doesn’t own any toys but if you had some and wanted you to use them he’d be fine with that. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Depending on his mood Tate will either just do oral on you and maybe finger you but if he is in a mad mood he’ll tease you for hours.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Tate isn’t loud with grunts and moans but he does enjoy dirty talking to you, and if you are giving him head he’ll moan a lot.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

“Tate, I need to study.” You told him as he kissed your neck sitting on his knees, he let out a whine “But I’m lonely!“ he groaned out, you smiled and shook your head at him. He grinned up at you as you looked back to your book, secretly crawling underneath your desk as you study. His hands started to crawl up your legs and you gasped "Just study kitten, just study.”

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Tate is long about 7.5 inches and he’s a bit above average in girth being about 1.8 inches wide.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He is a teenager, it’s through the roof.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

Depending on how hard he went and how long he can fall asleep almost immediately but he always makes sure that you two are in cuddling position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on June 17, 2018


	7. Bathing With Tate Langdon (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a bath with Tate (nsfw).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; NSFW  
> sexual content

\- It probably wasn’t your idea

\- You were just filling the bath before he barged in and was like:

\- “We should take a bath together”

\- Don’t try to resist because Tate wants to fucking bathe with you

\- ACCEPT HIM. LOVE HIM. HE IS PRECIOUS!

\- When you get in Tate wants you to sit on his lap

\- If you agree he smiles instantly and chuckles wrapping his arms around you

\- If you don’t agree he’ll just put you on his lap

\- Then he rests his head on your shoulder and just starts talking to you

\- “How was your day, kitten?”

\- “You look relaxed, aren’t you?”

\- And then he gets the idea to use some body-wash to wash you off

\- INAPPROPRIATE TOUCHING 

\- He instantly goes to your chest

\- And then slowly drifts down

\- It was pretty obvious that he was planning something so just let him do his thing

\- He’ll start to massage your clit kissing and sucking on your neck

\- After he makes you cum from that he’ll turn you around to fae him and give you a passionate gentle kiss

\- If you want to go any furthur that’s up to you

\- But if you say yes, you’ve come to the right place

\- He slowly slide into you giving you, at first, slow gentle thrust

\- But as him and you get more excited he speeds up and they become fast and rough

\- Tate will just wrap his arms around you letting you rest your head on his chest and enjoy yourself

\- Finally when him and you cum he lets you sit there for a moment before you two finish your bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8, 2018


	8. SFW Alphabet with Tate Langdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy ABC's with Tate(r-tot).

A - Affection (How affectionate they are, how they show affection, etc.)

Tate is a very clingy and affectionate boyfriend, he always wants to touch you in some sort of way whether its holding your hand, having his hand your thigh, cuddling you, or kissing you he’ll find a way to touch you.

B - Body Type (what is their body type? what body type do they like?)

Tate is very lean and strong for his age, then again he has had plenty time to get to that. Tate doesn’t really have any physical preference, he looks mostly for if your personality will help him feel safe and loved.

C - Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? What is their favorite cuddle position?)

Tate loves to cuddle, it is his favorite thing to do. He loves to spoon with him as the little spoon, he has a lot of problems and feeling you hold him makes him feel safe and like nothing is wrong.

D - Domestic Life (Do they want to settle down?)

Tate has the mind of a teenager, he is cursed or gifted (depending on how you look at it) to be a seventeen year old for the rest of eternity. He doesn’t think much about kids, but he does want a happy future with you and if you feel like kids are in your future hes fine with trying.

E - Erogenous (What is their erogenous spot?)

Tate loves it when you kiss his neck, he likes it when you leave open wet kisses on his neck. He likes that your initiating and it just makes him feel good.

F - Fiance (How quick do they want to get married?)

Tate sees marriage in his near future but at the moment, no.

G - Gentle (How gentle are they?)

Tate would never want to hurt you, unless you asked him to, he loves you with all of his being and the mere thought of you being hurt terrorizes him.

H - Hugs (Do they like hugs)

Tate loves to hug you, or have you hold him.

I - I Love You (How fast did they say I love you? Might include a quote.)

Tate told you he loved you only a few weeks into dating, he feels very hard and knows when he is in love and he just wants to shout it.

J - Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous)

Tate can’t leave the house, so if you are out with your friends for awhile and he can’t see you he’ll get somber and maybe jealous of them but usually he only gets jealous if you bring a guy home and he believes you two are too close.

K - Kisses (How do they kiss?)

Tates kisses are soft and passionate, his lips are soft too and he loves to pull you close and hold you as he kisses.

L - Little Ones (How do they act around kids?)

Tate doesn’t mind kids but he isn’t the best, he prefers children you can talk with but he loves having a little one around to play with.

M - Mother In Law (How are they with your parents? Do your parents like them?)

Your parents are either charmed by Tate or skeptical of him, he doesn’t like to see them much though.

N - Nighttime (What is sleeping with them like?)

Tate loves to be held when he sleeps, he has nightmares and hears things so having your arms wrapped around him makes him feel safe and secure.

O - OK (How open are they? What do they like?)

Tate is very open with his feelings but how he expresses them isn’t the best, he can overreact sometimes.

P - Paitence (How easily angered are they?)

Tate would do anything if he thought it would keep you and him together, even if that meant killing you. If you’re threatened or your relationship is he feels that hurting or scaring someone is necessarily.

Q - Quote (What is something they always say?)

Tate says how much he needs you a lot. You’re the only thing that keeps him from depression or going insane, without you he doesn’t know how his mental state would be.

R - Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Tate loves when you first talked to him, when you first met he would creep you out. But soon you warmed up to him and started to talk to him and he loved getting to know you and see that you were okay with him.

S - Security (How protective are they?)

He would never let anyone, any of the ghost or anyone alive hurt you. He can’t lose his life again but if he could, he would risk it.

T - Together (What do you do when your together?)

Since you can’t leave the house you usually will relax by cuddling in bed, watching movies, listening to music (Kurt Cobain preferably), or sometimes you’ll play outside or a card game.

U - Unique (What is something unique they do?)

Tate can make you feel better immediately, he doens’t even need to talk. He can just take you into his arms and you’ll better right then.

V - Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Tate doesn’t really mind his looks, since hes a ghost he never ages and his look never changes. His hair will always be the same blond mess you love and he’ll always look like you love.

W - Whole (Would they be incomplete without you?)

You impact Tate a lot, he has never been the most sane. He has been diagnosed with almost everything in the books and he’s never truly felt that someone would be there for him 100% without you Tate wouldn’t know how to be himself normally.

X - Xenial (How many friends do they have? How friendly are they?)

Tate has few friends. He has you, his brother, his sister, Nora, and… that is all. 

Y - Yawn (What do they find boring?)

Tate gets bored easily, he needs to be entertained or else he strays to dangerous things. 

Z - Zingy (How quirky are they?)  
Other than being a actual ghost, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 7, 2018


	9. Being Tates Therapist Would Include (Pre-Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Tates psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before his death.

\- He was skeptical at first, about getting a therapist

\- He didn’t feel like anything was wrong with him – everybody else, however

\- When he walked into the office he was even more put off about it being a woman

\- He just wasn’t comfortable with that

\- The first few weeks were silent

\- Tate would sit down and the clock would tick, annoying him as it did

\- He passed the time by studying her, the room, but mostly her

\- She was prettier than most of the women he knew

\- She looked young and had a calming, but intimidating aura around her

\- Finally he started to talk

\- Mostly about the fucking idiots in school, his bitch mother, and the few positive things were saved for his sister and brother

\- “Tate, can you tell me what you did this weekend?”

\- “Nothing much… I babysat Adelaide, we didn’t do much though.”

\- “I’ve noticed something; you seem calmer talking about your sister and brother. Can you tell me more about them?”

\- “There isn’t much. Adelaide and Bo are the only people I can stand – I probably wouldn’t be so close to them if my mom gave shits about them. All she cares about is getting back into that house.”

\- He became open to you after a year. Finally placing some trust into you

\- He would start to tell you about his fantasies

\- How he would imagine murdering his classmates, mother, and more

\- He would expect you to drop him so when you don’t he would become even more open

\- He’d see you as a friend, not as a therapist

\- To him, you’re a gentle, calm, pretty woman to who he can tell his secrets to

\- Slowly that view of friendship turned into romantic feelings on his part

\- He’d get these thoughts on how to make you feel more sympathetic to him

\- He’d talk about how his mother’s unloving nature made him feel, shed a tear or two

\- Then he’d ask for a hug

\- The first few times he got;

\- “I’m sorry, Tate, but that is against protocol”

\- But, as he expected, you slowly cracked

\- “I just… I don’t know what I did wrong. She kept yelling at me and I just wanted it to stop so I swung at her – but I don’t even know why I did that… I just wanted it to be quiet”

\- *sniffles*

\- “Tate… come here, c’mere”

\- *slow shuffling*

\- “I thought this was against protocol?”

\- “Sometimes hugs can help people, and that’s my job, isn’t it?”

\- So you wrapped your arms around him and he did the same while resting his head on your shoulder

\- The hugs progressively got more… touchy

\- His hand would rub the lower of your back, you would mark it off as a coping mechanism

\- Slowly they would get lower and lower until one rested right above your ass

\- Whenever he would pull away he’d “stumble” and cop a feel

\- Very obviously copping a feel

\- His hand would grab at wherever it was hard and long

\- Sometimes his hand would brush up your skirt

\- If you confronted him about it he’d play it off or change the subject

\- Finally, his boiling point would reach and he’d attempt to kiss you

\- You’d bring him in for a hug and as he pulled away he’d turn his face to kiss you

\- When you attempt to push him away he’d try to pull you closer and press his lips against yours

\- You’d have to shove him to make him stop

\- When you tell him your feelings about him as only being a “patient” he’d be heartbroken and angry

\- He would yell for a few before breaking down into tears

\- I don’t think it would be the same after that

\- He’d return to his closed off self and only talk to tell you that he still loves you

\- A couple nights before the shooting he might try to hurt you or romance you

\- It would start off sweet but when you reject him he’d become violent

\- Throwing things, breaking them, screaming, maybe attack you personally

\- You would have to use your skills to calm him down and after that he’d start crying before storming out

\- He wouldn’t call or visit again

\- And the last thing you’d hear was from Constance

\- “Tate… my baby boy h-he’s dead. They’re saying he shot the school…”

\- You’d go to the house and to give your condolences

\- And you swore you felt something wrap their arms around you and heard the soft whisper that said;

\- “I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted originally on November 26, 2018


	10. Halloween with Tate Langdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tate does on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched up my format with this one!

🎃 Tate loves Halloween so much

🍬 Not just because he’s a lil’ shit and likes spooky things (because he's an edgy emo boi) 

🎃 However, he does love scaring people/you during it

🍬 He feels somewhat justified in it

🍬 (frat boy! tate) “It’s Halloween let’s get fucked up!”

🍬 When it comes to you he isn’t too harsh

🍬 Simple things like grabbing your foot from underneath the bed, grabbing you from behind, saying something when you don’t know he’s there, or the classic jump out from behind the door and hope you don’t get punched in the face

🍬 “Rawr!”

🍬 *BAM!*

🍬 “…ow”

🎃 And trust me, this boy plans you date the entire year up to this point 

🍬 He knows exactly what time you will wake up, get ready, and what you’ll do

🍬 Because he just wants to get out of the house and be free with you

🍬 Usually, he likes to go to one of the festivals or a concert

🍬 Then when it starts to get dark out he’ll take you to the beach he loves so much

🍬 Late night make-out sessions and cuddles 

🍬 He’ll tell you about what he remembers from his past life

🎃 He might propose marriage once or fifty times with heavy arguing

🍬 “Okay so here is the plan - we drive to Vegas and we get hitched!”

🍬 “There's this site called Wish that has 25 dollar wedding dresses…”

🍬 No amount of arguing will convince him not to get married

🍬 And then there's a slight moment where you think it’s a good idea

🍬 …And then the baby starts crying

🎃 If you guys go to a festival he just wants to walk around

🍬 He loves being able to go outside and away from the house

🍬 So he just wants to hold your hand and walk

🍬 He might point out little things that seem fun

🍬 Like the cotton candy station, or the children rides

🎃 ( don’t tell him they’re for children - he gets very upset )

🍬 “Well I’m seventeen”

🍬 “You’re forty-one in real time, Tate!”

🍬 “Fuck you!”

🎃 His favorite is the haunted house

🍬 But like, it isn’t fun? Because it doesn’t scare him

🍬 It makes him happy for some reason - maybe makes him feel normal

🍬 If you get scared easily he’ll protect you

🍬 But he’ll also scare you (it’s a double whammy!)

🎃 Once it gets dark he’ll take you to see the beach

🍬 This is his favorite part

🍬 He’ll run around like a little kid, screaming and laughing as he does

🍬 Then he’ll run back over to you and just mount you and crash his lips to the closest part of you

🍬 They’re wet and fast kisses 

🍬 He’ll start trying to cuddle with you and make out

🍬 The entire time he just has a ginormous smile on his face

(it’s getting more fun if you bring some weed)

(FOUR TWENTY)

🍬 Goofy mumbling of “I love you”

🍬 * head buried in your neck* 

🍬 “I love you so much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on October 31, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 16, 2018


End file.
